


Bouquet

by Mi_n_ico



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Flower Language, M/M, Piers is Drama Bi, Raihan is Big Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_n_ico/pseuds/Mi_n_ico
Summary: Raihan keeps getting strange gifts at his hotel during a new years tournament, what could they mean?Or, a series of drabbles themed around flower language
Relationships: piers/raihan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 482





	Bouquet

Gardenias:

Gardenia symbolizes purity and sweetness. They indicate secret love. They convey joy. They tell the receiver you are lovely.

Raihan was no stranger to finding random gifts at the door to his hotel room. Despite the security team's best efforts every time he stayed anywhere someone found their way to his door. Now usually the gifts were simple and harmless,letters and cards with candy or something, occasionally someone would draw him a picture. There aren't many things you could get away with hauling through a privately booked hotel floor after all.

But this was a new one.

Resting gently in front of his door was a small brown book with a white flower resting on top.

Intrigued, he picked them both up and headed inside. The book was titled _The Language of Flowers_ and it had little watercolor paintings of flowers next to their name and meaning.

After flipping around for a minute he found the flower in his hand, a Gardenia.

Purity, sweetness, _secret love_ , joy, loveliness.

Initially he had planned on leaving the flowrer and book on his nightstand and being done with it, but after that he felt like it needed to be addressed.

He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the flower resting on the book and posted it, captioning “a sweet surprise I found at my door today, no card or name though!whoever you are, thanks so much for such a thoughtful gift!”

–

Lilac:

Lilac symbolizes youthful innocence and confidence. White lilac symbolizes humility and innocence, field lilac symbolizes charity while purple lilac symbolizes first love.

Raihan had written the flower off as a one-time thing, a particularly sweet gesture from a very kind fan.

But then it happened again.

Tucked into the doorframe the next day was a soft lavender toned flower, one he immediately recognized as a lilac

it was with great haste that he took it to the book to look up the hidden message.

_First love._ Now that was something new.

The first one could have been a fluke, love was only one of the possible meanings of the gardenia, but now two in a row? And first love?

Secret love, first love.

He stopped in his tracks, secret first love? He was plenty of people's first love, the assault on his existence on valentines was proof enough. But a _secret_ first love? Why would it be-

his phone vibrated in his pocket.

It was a text

_Leon: Bro I saw the flower in ur door!!! how'd they get in twice_

_the doorman says nobody but us league officials_

_have been in the hotel!_

_Raihan: I don't know, but this is getting weird._

_The first one had like 4 meanings, one of which was_

“ _secret love” and this one has “first love” like?_

_Leon: I mean everyone knows ur gay, maybe whoevers_

_been sneaking into the hotel needs help w/that?_

For once Leon was making sense, all things considered. Maybe whoever was sending him the flowers couldn't do it publicly due to an unsupportive family? Time for another post.

This picture was the lilac in a mug on the bedside table, with the gardenia

“mystery flower friend continues to surprise! I can't explain how exciting it is to find these every day, but how is anyone managing to leave them here? Unless you're a ghost sneaking past security?”

–

Primrose:

I can't live without you, young love

This was getting absurd.

There was no explanation to how anyone could keep sneaking into the hotel!

Now, with the stem shimmied into the lock on the door, a primrose.

“It has to be someone in the hotel.” Nessa concluded, spinning the bloom between her fingers, “that's the only possible explanation.”

Raihan's stomach dropped, “Someone in the hotel? But the only people here are league officials and challengers, and it's only officials on this floor! And the hotel staff of course but I doubt its any of them.”

Nessa shrugged, “well I don't know, you've known a lot of these people much longer than I have! I did the challenge a year after you and I never paid much attention to your lot. You completed the challenge with half our current leaders and Leon! Shoot, maybe it's Leon!”

“its not Leon,” Raihan insisted with an eyeroll, “you think he'd confess by anonymously leaving a single flower at my door every day? Plus I know I was not his first love.”

“I'll give you that, he's not exactly the subtle type.”

–

Jonquil

Love Me, Desire, Violent Sympathy, Desire for Affection Returned

It was the last day at the hotel, and Raihan was no closer to finding the mysterious flower gifter. He couldn't exactly run around the hotel asking people if they were secretly in love with him, especially since 2/3 of the inhabitants were like 15.

And even though he was about to go back to his gym and things would go back to norml, he'd miss coming back to a secret message every day.

It was nice, knowing that someone cared enough to do that.

He was sitting out on the front steps with Leon and Hop, looking at the yellow flower he'd found that morning, when Hop had said something rather profound.

“...is there anyone specific you'd want it to be?”

Raihan had barely even registered Leon bursting into a fit of giggles over the question, instead trying to fight back the floodgate of emotions that came with the question.

Of course there was!

He'd only been madly in love with the guy since they were gym challenge rivals!

Raihan could still see in his minds eye how Piers had looked the first time thy met. He was drowning in a uniform that was still too big even in a size small, giving his Stunky a pep talk in the corner of a gym lobby, his little sister clinging to his leg—Marnie had only been four years old—and Raihan had just fallen all over himself attempting to walk up and introduce himself to the beautiful boy in front of him.

His eyes and his smile were what really got Raihan at first. He was just so soft—such a contrast to his outward appearance.

It wasn't until Leon shook him that he busted out of the flashback and into the real world.

Hop's eyebrows were sky high, “I take it by that reaction... yes?”

“m-maybe...”

–

Rose:

love, I love you

Raihan had quickly talked himself out of the idea that Piers had been the one sending the flowers.

As much as Piers would totally pull something so extravagant yet subtle, Raihan had been trying to woo the guy for nearly seven years to no avail! Why would he suddenly reciprocate after being relentlessly flirted with for that long?

He was the only logical option, but Raihan wasn't about to get his hopes up.

So he went back to Hammerlocke without much fanfare, and prepared himself to return to the usual daily life.

… but he kept the little brown book in his hoodie pocket anyway, just in case.

As he walked through the entrance of the gym lobby, one of the attendants looked up to meet him.

“Raihan! One of your friends stopped by, he's in the back. Said he had something you left at the hotel and wanted to give it back personally. Probably an excuse to ditch work but, whatever!”

and immediately all of the previous realism he'd talked himself into flew out the window for the tiny sliver of hope that it was Piers back there in his living room, drinking tea out of Raihan's favorite trapinch mug and-

“hey that's my favorite mug!”

Piers looked up with a playful glint as he leaned back against the couch cushions, crossing his legs in that _infuriating sexy way, “_ That I bought you?”

“you always do this!” he snapped back with a giggle, pouring his own cup into the Inkay mug he haD _specifically_ bought for Piers to use when he came over but always ended up using himself, “you're a little shit you know that?”

“And you're the big one that puts up with me,” Piers replied, “and I even brought something you forgot at the hotel!”

Raihan furrowed his brow, “I'm pretty sure I didn't forget anyth-”

Piers was holding a red rose.

Raihan could feel his heart race and his face light up, “I... wait.. but... d-did I actually forget to pick that up or are you pullin a joke on me Piers cause honest I just-”

Piers cut him off, “Its not... it's not a joke. I'm... I'm the one who was sending the flowers.”

if Raihan was a computer he would have short circuited in that moment,, “I... you...but why?”

“why? Did you not read the book?”

“No I did but... Piers I've been flirting with you _relentlessly_ since the day we met and you felt the need to send me secret flower messages? Like it was cute as hell but why?”

Now it was Piers' turn to turn red, “flirting relentlessly? I thought you were just like that!”

“Piers when a gay guy pulls you on his lap at a party when there are open seats left on the couch its cause he wants to touch your butt!”

“I thought you were just really affectionate with your friends!”

“Kiss me you dumbass!”


End file.
